THE SON OF NEPTUNE
by Aaki Athena's Daughter PJ HoO
Summary: Percy jackson woke up in a strange dorm with two people he didn't know who acted like they had known him for ages. From percy's and maybe annaeth's, jason's and piper's a pov.my first fanfic so advice greatly appreciated.Nothing too bad in here.
1. Who, Where, Why and What?

_**dISCLAIMER: I DONT OWN ANYTHING PREVIOUSLY MENTIONED IN PERCY JACKSON STORIES. I DO OWN TAMI AND HAROLD, THOUGH!**_

Percy woke up feeling strangely disorientated. He was in a dormitory bed, sharing the dorm with two other kids- although he didn't know who they were. From what he could see of them, they were a girl and boy, about the same age as he was- 16, 17? Wow, o.k. ever heard of a teenage kid not knowing his own age?

He climbed up out of the bed, which had been extremely uncomfortable. Now he saw why: there was a ballpoint pen in his pocket, inscribed with the word: Anasklusmos. "Riptide" The word came to his tongue as if he had been saying it for years.

Percy checked his battered watch, to find a strange button poking out at the top. He wondered what it was for, seeing as the watch was analogue.

His cabin mates woke up a few minutes later, and Percy was anxious to meet them. Maybe they could answer his questions, like 'what's my last name, what's this place, why am I here, and who are you?' Maybe add in something like, 'I've got amnesia so call a DOCTOR!'

All these words were about to come barrelling off his tongue, but they ran dry as his cabin mates said hi to him as casually as if he had been there all his life. Ooohhhh Kay….

A passing "Mornin' Tami" was replied to with a joking, 'hey Harold, glad to see you've come out of your life-long coma!' Then they turned to him and asked if he _had _to have finished that project at 4 am.

"Project?" Percy inquired, a bewildered look coming to his face so naturally that he felt he must use it often. "Yes, project, Percy, the one where you had to make a model of something-or-the-other and didn't realise the deadline was today, until yesterday! So you had to rush everything and end up making an amazingly beautiful sculpture that was so intricate and detailed, all in one night. Oh, and did I mention it's taller than _me?" _The Tami replied.

"Yeah, man, how d'ya do it?" added the guy who must've been named Harold.

Scary. Really Scary. These guys were acting like they knew him off the back of their hands, but he knew absolutely nothing about them. He was also already freaked by the fact that he knew nothing about anything before 8 am this morning… who were his parents? For that matter, who was he? His emotions must have shown, because Tami came up to him and took his hand, a worried expression on her face. "Are you alright, Percy? Your face just turned as white as snow..." Percy slipped his hand away from hers as gently as possible.

"um… I don't…" That's when he noticed Harold standing awkwardly in the doorway. But saying that someone as good looking as Harold could stand awkwardly, is just crazy. I'm sure Aphrodite would agree with me, he thought.


	2. Psychopaths With Metal Rods

_**Sorry, I**__** promise to make it longer Also, pretty please (with a cherry on top) review! I want some tips on how to make my writing awesome!**_

_**Also, do you know if you need a disclaimer before every single chapter?**_

_**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING PREVIOUSLY MENTIONED IN PERCY JACKSON BOOKS. I DO OWN HAROLD AND TAMI, THOUGH!**_

**Percy**

Ok… so, Aphrodite… wasn't she a Greek goddess? So when did i develop this interest in mythology?

My thoughts were cut short as Harold called, "guys, come on, pancakes for breakfast this morning! Hurry or we won't get any!"

Wow, that guy's enthusiastic, I thought. His enthusiasm reminded me of someone, but I just couldn't put my finger on it. Peanut butter? Something about peanut butter...

"Hurry up you guys! Quick!"

So I got up, feeling awkward and knowing that Tami's eyes were following me all the way. I got dressed, and we hurried to the cafeteria for pancakes and maple syrup.

As soon as we got there, I knew something was wrong. I still can't explain what I was feeling. It was probably just instincts.

We got our food and sat down at a randomly picked table. The feeling was getting stronger, and I was seriously worried. My hand went to my pocket, and I found my ballpoint pen, Anasklusmos, there. It comforted me, though I have no idea why. I mean, what good's a ballpoint pen in a crisis, unless you decide to fill in an application form while running away?

Nothing happened for a while, so I passed off the feeling as nerves – wouldn't you be nervous if you remembered nothing, like absolutely nothing, yet everyone remembered you?

Anyway, so I got lulled into a sense of security. That was my first big mistake. Tami said she needed to go bathroom and walked off. It was just me and Harold, which was awkward. Awkward for me, I mean. He was too busy eating to even notice that Tami was gone. He didn't notice the buff guy that was sitting on the table next to us get up and walk away, without, of course, whacking Harold or the shoulder and flashing me a smug, _almost victorious_ look, before jogging to the exit.

I figured he was the school bully – which was inevitable. Every school had one.

* * *

That's when I heard the scream. It was definitely Tami's voice… It made my blood run cold (purely out of friendly concern, of course. Nothing, I repeat, NOTHING, more). The only good thing about the scream was that it broke Harold's obsession with the pancakes.

We jumped up and sprinted towards the noise. Next big mistake. Everyone stared at us, so I guessed it wasn't normal to suddenly just run off without reason, around these parts.

Harold was puffed by the time we got to the source of the noise, but I felt fine. Maybe I exercised a lot? I wouldn't know. Don't remember anything, remember? **(No pun, or otherwise, intended) **When Harold recovered, we went closer to the door – did I mention the door? - That we had ended up in front of. There was a big pink sign on it saying –just my luck- 'GIRLS RESTROOM'.

I looked at Harold, who looked at me, and shrugged. 'We'd do the same for each other, right? At least… I think so…" So we pushed the door.

I nearly collapsed, with all the hot pink in there. I don't know how you can cram so much pink in one room! We expected to see Tami crying her eyes out over a pimple or something, but what was there, was even worse. The buff bully. Call me a coward, but I just couldn't meet his eyes. Something about his grimy teeth captivated me – I just couldn't bring myself to look up. A memory stirred….

"HELP!" screamed the Buff Bully. Not exactly something every bully would say… i would have laughed, for the fact that he had just imitated Tami's voice perfectly. Oh no. A trap. Wait, where was Tami?

At the worst possible moment, we heard a flush and Tami herself appeared from the pink, dressed in black, thank the gods. The Gods? As in plural?

The bully then mimicked my voice, shaking me out of my reverie. Tami stifled a gasp. Harold just stood there… not very good signs. The bully – I had unconsciously named him- let out a booming laugh, ripped off the tap from a sink and played with it- turning it into a massive staff.

Wow. How did he do that? But there was no time to answer my question. He was attacking. Panic almost took over, but a voice at the back of my mind reminded me of the pen in my pocket. I guess it was stupid, to think that it could help, but it was all I had against a metal 'rod'.

I would've called for help, but my pride was just that little bit too proud, and I didn't want to get caught in a girl's restroom fending off a psychopath with a metal rod (the psychopath has the rod, not me).

When I got 'Riptide' out of my pocket, I let my instincts take over, and I did the natural thing. I uncapped the pen. It morphed into a bronze sword before my eyes, and for a moment everyone was too stunned to move, including me. Then I had that 'just a feeling' again that told me this was perfectly normal. Then I did the next most natural thing. I charged. The bully swung his staff at me, but it broke as soon as it made contact with my skin. I was shocked, but happy for the advantage. "My turn!" and I swung the bronze sword at his belly. He exploded into yellow dust - right. I thought i was hallucinating, but before i could call 000 for urgent medical assistance concerning a kid that had a bronze sword, was mentally troubled and a major danger to society, i saw the yellow dust reforming. This shouldn't be happening, was my first thought. How did i know that? Was my second.

**_Hey. reviews = next chappy! i will still write, but reviews= next chappy as fast as possible! i will send them off to camp next...R&R! ( i catch on quick, don't I?)_**


	3. Empathy Stinks

**_Just so you guys know... This is set just before TLH ends.( Like, when they have almost finished the quest to save Hera )  
_**

Grover was sitting on a park bench, waiting for a sign... a vision... a sound... something to indicate where Percy was, which should lead them to the roman camp, (which apparently was called The First Legion). Then, just as he was about to give up and tell everyone else to find another way to search for the first legion, he got it.

yes. a vision. Perfectly clear, with full surround sound. Awesome! He must be getting better at the Empathy Link thing...

nothing to complain about, except maybe that Percy and two other kids were facing off against a fully grown cyclops! Correction, percy was. The other two kids were dumbstruck, standing there like stunned mullets.

Grover had to tell someone...

* * *

**SORRY! I DONT HAVE MUCH TIME THESE DAYS. I'LL ADD ON... PROMISE! ANY VIEWS ON WHAT I SHOULD DO NEXT? **AND THANKS TO rebecca rainbow for the idea.


End file.
